disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reunion (Amphibia)
"Reunion" is the twentieth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 18, 2019, and is the final episode of the first season. Synopsis During a banquet hosted by the toads, Anne is reunited with a friend from home. Plot Three months ago, Anne attends school on her birthday with her best friend, Sasha, who defends her from bullies and fakes being hemaphobic so that they can get out of school and have fun. When Anne attempts to head home to celebrate her birthday, Sasha convinces her to stay with her and meet with Marcy to check out a music box they've seen at a thrift store. Present day, the toads invade Wartwood, claiming that they are throwing a banquet for all of them. Anne introduces the Plantars to Sasha who is visibly annoyed by them, but allows Anne to have them ride with them back to Toad Tower. When they make it back, the Plantars allow Anne to catch up with Sasha whom she learns has been living a life of luxury in her own room complete with perfect recreations of earth food. In the banquet hall, Sprig begins noticing that the toad guards are "on edge" and after confronting one, deduces that they are prisoners and incites a riot. Sasha tells Anne that the toads plan to quell a rebellion that has recently begun surfacing. The source being from Hop Pop, since he tried running against Mayor Toadstool, and that they will feed him to a giant plant monster outside. Anne makes her way to the banquet hall, posing as Sasha, and gets all the toad guards to leave. She reunites with the Plantars and informs the rest of Wartwood the toads plans for them. She locates a sewer drain in the room and leads all the citizens out through it while One-Eyed Wally leaves behind boom shrooms, despite Anne telling him not to use them. They all end up getting caught and brought to the high point of the tower. When the toads try grabbing Hop Pop and harm Sprig and Polly, Anne comes to their defence by stealing a sword. Sasha begins talking down to Anne by once again manipulating her and getting her to put her weapon down, but Sprig gets through to her by hitting Sasha with a mud ball and calling her a bully. Anne, realising that Sasha has been doing nothing but controlling her, finally fights back. Grime is impressed and has the two fight in combat. If Anne wins they can all go home, but if Sasha wins they will all be fed to the plant monster. Anne and Sasha fight with the former being the victor. However, Grime still plans to throw Hop Pop off the roof, only to be interrupted by the boom shrooms left by Wally. As everyone evacuates, Anne attempts to rescue Sasha from falling, but she lets herself go admitting that she is better off without her. As she falls, Grime rescues her. Everyone manages to successfully flee as the toads carry Sasha away and Anne cries with the Plantars comforting her. As everyone returns to Wartwood, the Plantars promise Anne that they will get her home and she embraces them as her family with a title card reading "End of Part 1". Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally *Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker *John DiMaggio as Stumpy *Anna Akana as Sasha *Troy Baker as Captain Grime *Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool *Brian Maillard as Leopold Loggle *Jack McBrayer as Toadie *Kaitlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew *Darin de Paul as Bog *April Winchell as Fens *Matt Jones as Percy Song * "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers Trivia *This is the second episode that does not play the whole intro after "Toad Tax"/"Prison Break". *The flashback revealed the teleporting happened on Anne's 13th birthday. *This episode takes place three months after Anne and her friends entered Amphibia. *In the exterior shot of Anne's school in the flashback, students resembling Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo from the Nintendo game EarthBound can be seen. *One of the items in Sasha's room resembles Mickey's sorcerer hat from Fantasia. *The events of "Hop-Popular" are referenced as they are the reason for the toads trapping the citizens of Wartwood. *The boom shrooms from "Combat Camp" make a reappearance. *Ivy Sundew, Maddie Flour, Buck Leatherleaf and Braddock appear in this episode, but have no dialogue. *Instead of the usual credits animation of Anne and Sprig watching the stars at night, the end credits depict scroll images of Anne and Sprig's first meeting, from "Anne or Beast?", Anne battling Bog, from "Toad Tax", and Anne and the Plantars watching the shooting stars together. Gallery Reunion - Anne.jpg Sasha and Anne.jpg Sasha Pretends.jpg Reunion - Anne and Sasha.jpg Sasha & Anne 2.jpg Amphibia - Anne & Sasha Riding a Trolley.jpg Reunion 9.jpg|"End...of...discussion." Reunion Anne & Sasha.jpg Reunion 10.jpg The Sorcerer Hat on Amphibia.PNG Reunion - Sasha and Anne.jpg Reunion - Sasha Reveals the Map of Amphibia.png Reunion 7.png Sasha and Anne 3.jpg Reunion - Fight with Anne.jpg Sasha with a sword.jpg Reunion 8.jpg Sasha falling.jpg|Sasha willingly sacrifices herself Sasha out cold.jpg Reunion - Crying.png Reunion - Hug.png External links *Reunion at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes Category:Birthday productions